


Lost Time

by Dorkangel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky needs a hug, Feels, Fluff and Crack, From a prompt, M/M, Oneshot, Steve Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt:<br/>"You think you're a better kisser than me? You think you're a better cuddler? Come over here and prove it, punk!"</p><p> </p><p>Bucky to Steve, bonus points if they weren't together and Bucky realizes the flaw in this plan when Steve gets his "won't back down face on" and Bucky thinks "oh fuck." because he's wanted this for a while and how is he supposed to hide that now??</p><p> </p><p>Source: http://40.media.tumblr.com/81894af29c979cc31c4221cce73fb0cf/tumblr_napllo4OH51rc65uzo10_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> I think I obeyed instructions? Kinda? Enjoy this fluffy little marshmallow of a fic!

Lost Time

Bucky had Steve in a headlock. Again.  
In fairness, this was a fairly regular occurrence, despite the fact that the former had a metal arm and the latter had been scientifically augmented to the point of preternatural physical excellence, and they should probably both be more aware of each other's safety. Maybe it was just, as Bucky liked to claim, that he had been putting Steve in headlocks for near on ninety years and wasn't about to stop any time soon, but maybe it was just that the assassin-thing and the super-soldier-thing just balanced each other out. It was hard to tell.  
You'd also think that those two reminders of their incredibly violent pasts would stop them acting like children all the time.  
You would, of course, be wrong.

Bucky laughed and ruffled Steve's hair, ignoring his friend's muffled protests, and then let go and pushed him away. They stumbled apart from each other, both grinning and panting in adrenaline.  
"What was it you were saying, y'little squirt?" growled Bucky friendlily. Despite the fact that Steve had at least three inches on him now, he reserved the right to call the (slightly) younger man 'little'.  
"I said you need a haircut." smiled Steve breathlessly, sticking his tongue out a bit. "'Cos you do."  
Bucky flipped his hair dramatically, fluttering his eyelids. "C'mon, Stevie. I think it's pretty. Besides, dames like it."  
He smirked cheekily, and Steve shook his head in mock-sternness.  
"No. No, James Barnes, that has got to go to."  
"Just jealous 'cos I get all the girls." he teased, and Steve raised a challenging, outraged eyebrow.  
"Oh, really? It's like that?"  
"Yeah, it's like that."  
They were both still half-smiling, and Steve very clearly took a moment to formulate his returning jab.  
"Well," he said, beginning slowly. "I ain't gonna say that none of the twists fell for that smile an' all."  
"Damn right." grinned Bucky.  
"And I ain't gonna say that the two of you didn't inevitably... _make love_ ...far too loudly in a small apartment. But I remember her usually goin' off you once it came to the actual bein' nice part of the relationship."  
Bucky inhaled sharply, pretending to be offended, and back-pedalled until he collapsed onto a couch.  
"You saying I can't be sweet?"  
Steve shrugged, triumphant.  
"You saying I don't treat girls good?"  
"Maybe you don't, ya jerk." he shrugged again, and totally failed to duck the cushion that Bucky threw at him.  
"If you think you're sweeter than me- Think you're a better cuddler than me? You think you're a better kisser?" Bucky threw his arms out in a challenge, sprawled across the couch. "Come over here and prove it, punk!"  
He realised almost the second he said it that it was a mistake. Steve froze for a fraction of a moment, his eyebrows jumping up - which was fine, surprise was what he had been aiming for - and then they came ominously down, his face going determined and set around a shit-eating half-smile. This was not fine.  
That was his 'won't back down' face. His 'I'm gonna punch Davy in the nose despite the face that he's four times my size' face. His 'I'm gonna walk on Mr Jones's wall because Bucky told me not to' face.  
 _I fucked up_ , screamed something inside Bucky's mind. _Abort, abort_.  
Unfortunately, Bucky was at least as stubborn as Steve - which was, to say, the equivalent of a misanthropic, obstinate mule with paralysis, only more patriotic and righteous.  
Steve walked over to him, kind of slow so they both had a chance to back down, and then caught his face in both hands, tilted it upwards, and kissed him gently. Their mouths were open but, as usual, Steve was nothing but the shy gentleman and Bucky didn't feel even a hint of tongue.  
They parted, eyes blown wide with surprise (Bucky at Steve's daring, Steve at his own), and then Steve gathered Bucky up in his own arms and he felt warmer and safer and happier than he had since he had escaped HYDRA...  
"You might be a better cuddler than me, then." he admitted, little more than a breath in his best friend's ear.  
"You're a good kisser." protested Steve, just as gently. "I've liked you for more'n a lifetime, Buck. Didn't know how to say it, though."  
"Next time," smiled Bucky, beginning to laugh. "Just say it, you big dumbass. C'mere and kiss me again."  
Steve yelped slightly as Bucky's metal arm tugged him forcibly into the couch, and then lifted his right shoulder up and dropped it down again.  
"Ok."

  
And then they just kept on kissing. They had an awful lot of lost time to make up for.


End file.
